Lyra Kane
About Lyra Lyra Kane is a child of Venus placed in the fifth cohort. History Liam, her father, was the only family Lyra had, as far as she knew; Liam had, although possibly mistakenly, thought that it was best to let her believe this than reveal that her mother was a heavenly goddess and that she had left them. What he had obviously not anticipated was the insolent child that Lyra would be, and the type of questions she would demand detailed answers to. He had been filming a movie, which was anticipated by the New York public the following month, when out of the window he saw the most beautiful woman, like a normal woman but her features enhanced. Her tanned skin glowed softly in the dawn sun, her brown eyes having little sparkles dancing within. He couldn't restrain himself, he ran to her, and muttered a bashful hello. She turned to him with a smile, and he felt like he was going to faint; she took his hand within hers, and they went to the nearby pub and got very drunk indeed, although neither forgot what happened. Later, they sat in the chairs at Liam's mansion talking. Venus stayed a week, no more, and Liam missed her terribly after that. He was almost a shell when she knocked, with a baby cradled in her arms, a beautiful baby. She explained everything, but all was lost on Liam, it was too late. He was depressed, even when he had his child as a kind of monument to his lost love. She was not neglected, rather a pampered city girl, who went to a private school, with school ties and shirts and pleated skirts, her hair in ringlets and her headphones in her ears; the teachers had a lot of trouble with her but didn't dare mention it to her father. She was attacked at the age of fourteen by a empousa, her skirt was ruined and her headphones broken, but she saved herself because of her great skill at climbing and running. He finally told her the truth. It turned out her father was a child of Vulcan himself, so he went to his study and forged her two swords, three daggers and a shield of Imperial Gold. She spent the next year training with her father, because he wasn't ready to let her go. Then, on her sixteenth birthday he took her to camp, away from the bustling New York. Personality Lyra is a very vain person, she rarely isn't checking herself in a mirror. She deliberately flirts with guys because she can, she hasn't found a guy she genuinely loves yet, but she finds her power over them kind of intoxicating, but she loves it. She is quite rude, and loves to insult people's clothes if she doesn't like them. Appearance Lyra is blonde, and rather tall in her opinion; although whether this is true is another story, as she does tend to stretch the truth quite a lot. She's pale, this is sometimes hidden because she wears quite a lot of make up. She is rarely seen without her headphones and handbag, and can be seen with a pocket mirror quite a lot. She only wears the best shoes, even when she differs from her customary heels. Powers Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Children of Venus Category:Fifth Cohort Category:Age 16 Category:American Category:August Birthday Category:Grey Eyes Category:Blond(e) Hair Category:LillyDaNinja